


Halloween of Anarchy

by LeenaMalfoy



Series: Halloween of Anarchy [1]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Halloween
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 03:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 16,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeenaMalfoy/pseuds/LeenaMalfoy





	1. Daddy's little monster (Happy)

Happy’s POV

I hated Tig and Juice for dragging me to this party at a bar, it was Halloween and all I wanted to do was sit at home with a horror movie on while drinking beer and eating candy. I didn’t want to be here and forced to wear a costume, it honestly wasn’t too much of one though. I was just wearing my normal clothes with sunglasses and I was able to carry around one of my big knives. Juice said that I was Ride dick? Or Riddick, maybe that was what he said, some space serial killer anyway.

The only good thing about tonight was Juice and Tig were paying for my booze, which I was using to my full advantage. I ordered myself two more shots and downed them quickly before scanning the room. Tig, who was dressed up as the bandit, was talking to a girl dressed up as a really slutty bee and Juice, who was dressed as some fucking geek squad thingy, actually managed to get any girl to talk to him. His girl was dressed as a slutty Pikachu, which was slightly horrifying to see.

“Who’s the better killer?” I heard a girl say from beside me. I looked at you confused.

“Excuse me?” I asked. You were beautiful and surprisingly I knew exactly what you were dressed as, Harley Quinn but from the DC Bombshells comics. You had on almost a perfect copy of the outfit from that comics too.

“You’re supposed to be Riddick, right?” You asked and I nodded. “I thought so! I love that trilogy.”

“You’re Harley from Bombshells?” I asked even though I already knew the answer. Your eyes lit up and you nodded.

“How did you know?” You asked. “Most people knew I was Harley but no one knew what comic I was from.”

“I like that one.” I shrugged and you smiled.

“So who do you think is the better killer? Riddick or Harley?” You smirked.

“Well, if I’m being honest, I’ve never seen Riddick but Harley is a badass bitch,” I smirked.

“You have to watch Riddick!” You said and put your hand on my arm softly which surprised me.

“I could be convinced…” I moved closer and saw you blush softly.

“Maybe, you could watch them at my place… say tomorrow morning.” It was your turn to smirk and I had to bite back a groan. I twirled one of your pigtails around my finger.

“You wanna be daddy’s little monster?” I asked. You blushed a little more but you nodded slowly.

“Show me what ya got, Killer.” You said and I took your hand, leading you out of the bar. You gave me your dress and we hopped on my bike. I pulled into your driveway and you lead me into your house. As soon as we were inside, you pulled me into a hard kiss. My hands automatically went to your ass and squeezed you through your shorts. You pulled away just enough to lead me to your bedroom, which is where we spent the rest of the night and most of the next day at.


	2. Sorting (Juice)

Reader’s POV

Juice and I were having a lazy day, sitting on the couch in the clubhouse. My legs across his lap, one of his hands rubbing my thigh, and both of us reading. I set down my copy of Harry Potter and the sorcerer’s stone and looked at Juice.

“Tig would so be a Gryffindor,” I said suddenly. Juice looked at me surprised and tilted his head in thought.

“Why do you say that?” Juice asked.

“Well, Tig is one of the most reckless people I’ve ever met but he is insanely loyal and brave. Plus, he’s willing to try anything, he’s basically a hotter Ron.” I chuckled and Juice rolled his eyes but still smiled.

“Okay, what about… Chibs?” Juice asked. I bit my lip and thought about it.

“I’m stuck between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw,” I told him and Juice nodded.

“I’d place him in Ravenclaw,” Juice said and at that moment both Tig and Chibs came and sat by us.

“Wha’ ye talkin’ abou’?” Chibs asked while looking at us.

“We’re talking about the Hogwarts houses you boys belong in,” I told them and Juice blushed softly. I smiled and kissed his cheek softly, wrapping my arms around his chest. He chuckled and pulled me closer to him, his hand softly rubbing up and down my back.

“Hogwarts?” Chibs looked at us confused.

“Harry Potter, brother,” Tig said while lighting up a cigarette. Juice and I both looked at Tig stunned. “Where’d ya place us?”

“Um…. well we placed you in Gryffindor and Chibs in Ravenclaw,” I told him.

“Why is Chibs in Ravenclaw?” He asked looking at us confused.

“Well while Chibs is brave and loyal like a Gryffindor, he is more wise, intelligent, and clever like a Ravenclaw.” Juice explained and Chibs seemed pretty happy with the house we gave him.

“Juicey is a Hufflepuff, right?” Tig asked and I chuckled at Juice’s pout.

“We just had this argument the other night. He thinks that he’s a Gryffindor and I think he’s a Hufflepuff.” I told Tig.

“Nah, Juice you are a Hufflepuff,” Tig told him and Juice pouted more.

“Why?” He whined.

“Because you were a hard-working prospect and you are still a hard-working brother. You are loyal and dedicated too and you deal with us so you have patience.” Tig said and now everyone was looking at him. “What?”

“How?” I asked and gestured to him. Tig chuckled and shrugged but didn’t give much more than that in response.

“Wha’ abou’ Opie?” Chibs asked.

“The guy has a fucking lion’s mane,” Juice said with a chuckle. “Definitely Gryffindor.”

“Jax would be a Gryffindor too,” Tig said and I looked at him before shaking my head.

“Why? Jackie boy is brave and loyal.” Chibs said.

“Yes but he’s also cunning and ambitious. I feel like those qualities outweigh his bravery and loyalty.” I explained and everyone looked at me for a moment before nodding.

“What about Kozik?” Juice asked. Tig and I looked at each of and then at the same time we said.

“Hufflepuff!” We shouted and then laughed.

“Dude is literally the definition of sunshine,” I said and Juice chuckled.

“Bobby?” Chibs asked.

“Ravenclaw, you and him are both wise and smart,” Juice said.

“Clay?” I asked the boys.

“Slytherin,” Juice said and Tig nodded.

“He’s very ambitious and cunning and his pride will get him killed one day,” Tig answered.

“Is that everyone?” I asked and looked at the boys. They thought about all their brothers and just before Tig nodded, Happy and his old lady came out into the bar area. We all looked at each other with big eyes.

“Gryffindor!” Tig yelled.

“No, Slytherin, definitely Slytherin,” Juice told Tig.

“Ravenclaw,” Chibs said.

“I agree with Juice. He is a Slytherin.” I said and Happy and his old lady came over.

“What ya guys talking about?” She asked.

“We are placing Happy into a Hogwarts house,” I told her.

“Nice.” She said and they took a seat. “What did you decide?”

“I say he’s a Gryffindor. I mean he’s hotheaded, brave, and loyal.” Tig told her.

“Juice and I think Slytherin,” I told her.

“He’s cunning, ambitious, prideful, and really resourceful.” Juice explained.

“I ‘hink he’s a Ravenclaw. He’s smar’, crea’ive, and clever.” Chibs said.

“Happy is so a Hufflepuff.” She said and everyone stopped and stared at her for a couple minutes.

“Explain,” I told her.

“Well, Happy is loyal, hard-working, dedicated. He’s also very patient with me.” She giggled and kissed his cheek.

“I see your point,” Juice said in a thoughtful voice.

“Plus, Happy can find a G-spot like no other.” She said before taking a drink. Everyone started busting out laughing at that.

“Okay, Happy is a Hufflepuff.” Juice chuckled and Happy growled at him.


	3. Forgive me father (Tig)

Reader’s POV

The clubhouse was having a Halloween party and I dragged Tiggy out costume shopping with me. We were at a little costume store that popped up around Halloween time in Charming. I was looking through some sluttier ones just because I knew Tiggy would be ecstatic if I wore one of those and I came across an outfit and called Tiggy over.

“What’s up, Doll?” Tiggy wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on my shoulder. I showed him the slutty nun outfit, it came with a dress, collar, knee high socks, gloves, and the veil thingy. The dress was short and tight with gold crosses at the thighs, the collar had a huge black cross that came down across the white in the front of the dress. The socks were white and had black crosses going all the way up them and the gloves were black with gold crosses going up them. Tiggy’s eyes got huge as he looked at it and then at me then back to it again. “Can we!?”

“If I wear this you have to be a naughty priest.” I winked at him and he pulled me into a passionate kiss.

“Fuck, I love you.” Tig groaned.

“Shhh… We’re in the middle of a store.” I giggled.

“Well then let’s get home so you can confess your sins to me.” Tig pressed his very obvious erection as he bit my earlobe.

“Still need to buy the costumes.” I giggled and pushed him away then I grabbed my nun costume and looked for a priest one for him. I found a pretty simple one that came with a huge plastic cross and a sash with crosses on it and I showed it to Tig. “This one good?”

“Perfect baby.” He took the costumes out of my hands and went to pay for them. I laughed and shook my head, following him to the counter. We paid then left and Tiggy couldn’t keep his hands off of me in the car. We managed to make it to the house without having any accidents somehow. We didn’t actually manage to make it to the house for the first round though.

The next day was the Halloween party and Tig went to the clubhouse to help set up. So I had all day without any distractions, especially Tig’s wandering hands, and to keep away from those hands I had Tig take his costume so he could change there. Once I was all dolled up, I made my way over to the clubhouse and got out of the car and the boys that were outside all whistled at me. I laughed and flipped them off and then made my way inside to find my old man.

It was done up completely, Gemma going all out like always and getting the best of everything. I honestly wasn’t sure if it was fake blood or real and I didn’t even want to know on the eyeballs. Tig and Chibs were by the punch bowl talking, Tig’s back was to me but Chibs jaw dropped at the sight of me. I winked and held a finger up to my lips, I came up behind Tig and put my hands over his eyes.

“I’m ready to have the body of Christ in my mouth, father.” I purred in Tig’s ear and I felt him shiver.

“I’m still waiting for that confession.” He smirked, I giggled and kissed his cheek.

“Oh, you’ll get to hear all my dirty sins later,” I smirked and he turned to finally get a good look at me and his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

“And the reason I can’t hear them now?” His voice had dropped and was very husky.

“Because we need to mingle with the others first,” I smirked.

“You shouldn’t tease a priest.” Tig groaned and pulled me close.

“You can add that to my punishment,” I told him before pulling away and going to greet Gemma. I couldn’t stop myself from teasing Tig every once in a while during the party and eventually, he couldn’t take it anymore and dragged me off to his dorm.

“I need that confession now.” He growled in my ear as he pushed me against the door. “I got you a surprise for tonight too.” He kissed my neck softly before pulling away and covering my eyes. He opened the door and lead me inside before uncovering my eyes and showing me the Saint Andrew’s Cross, he somehow managed to get into his dorm.

“Holy shit, Tiggy.” I breathed out, he smirked and closed the door behind us.

“Now… why exactly do guys like Catholic girls so much?” Tiggy asked as he circled me slowly.

“I don’t know… why?” I knew this was going to be lame but I still couldn’t keep the smile from my face.

“Because they’re used to being on their knees.” He said before pushing me on mine. I smirked and undid his pants while pulling his cock out.

“Forgive me, father… for I’m about to sin.” I gave him a heated look before putting his cock in my mouth and sucking on it. I deep throated him and his fingers tangled in my hair as a low groan came from him. I began to bob my head up and down his cock slowly, he couldn’t help himself though and began to fuck my mouth.

He pushed down a little too far which caused me to gag slightly. He pulled out and looked at me apologetically.

“Sorry, Doll,” Tig said and helped me off my knees. He cupped my face and kissed me softly and gave me a dirty look. “You ready to bear the cross?”

“Yes, father,” I smirked and Tig lead me over to the cross. I took off just the dress part of my outfit and Tig tied me to it. His hands slowly ran over my body as he stood behind me, Tig pressed something against my clit and I couldn’t stop the moan if I wanted to. It wasn’t his fingers that were rubbing my clit though, it was the plastic cross that came with his outfit and I heard him chuckle as he slid it in and out of me a couple times.

“You want my cross baby?” He growled in my ear as he moved the cross faster.

“Mmmmm, yes father!” I yelled out as he pushed it in deeper. Tig chuckled and pulled the plastic cross out of me. I felt him press his cock against my pussy before slamming into me hard. He put his hands over mine and started kissing my neck, above the collar.

We both moaned loudly as Tig pounded me into the cross hard. My nails dug into the cross and his hands gripped mine harder. One hand went down to wrap around my waist and slid down to rub my clit hard.

“I want you to cum, baby.” Tig rubbed and fucked harder, he bites my neck hard while groaning lowly. I came undone all over his cock as he bit my neck.

“Tiggy…” I moaned loudly. He didn’t stop pounding into me after I came, actually, he started moving faster. His hand that was over mine moved to grab my breast hard and squeezed it. His thrusts started to go out of the rhythm that he had going which meant he was close to cumming and honestly I was close to cumming again too.

It wasn’t much longer and we both came hard at the same time, moaning out each other’s names.

“I love you, baby doll.” He panted into my ear, kissing my cheek softly.

“I love you too, father.” I let out a breathless giggle and he chuckled too. His cock wasn’t completely soft so he’d be ready for round two soon enough and I was ready to sin some more.


	4. Haunted House (Kozik)

Kozik’s POV

The club decided that this year we would do a haunted house for Charming and we had all the old ladies helping us with it. You were doing a fantastic job, every idea you had was scary and the boys approved of all of them. I came up behind you and wrapped my arms around your waist.

“Hey, baby,” I whispered in your ear as I nuzzled you. You giggled and turned around to face me, wrapping your arms around my neck. I softly kissed your lips and pulled you closer.

“Hey, Kozzy.” You smiled up at me.

“You sure you’re going to be okay at the haunted house tonight?” I asked you.

“Yeah… Why wouldn’t I?” You asked me.

“Well, I figured that all the ideas you had for the haunted house are things that you are afraid of,” I said and you started laughing.

“No… no, I’m not afraid of anything.” You said while still laughing.

“Anything?” I asked in disbelief.

“Nope!” You said and kissed me. “I have to get ready for tonight but I’ll see you later.” You left and my mind started running and then I smirked. I was going to scare you!

“Hey, guys!” I yelled at the others, who all came over quickly. I told them the plan I had for you tonight and how I needed them to help me. Once it was time for the haunted house to start, the boys and I had everything set up for you. The first two hours were going to have kids coming through it, so we decided to wait until after that time. Everything was going smoothly, we were all doing our parts, the boys and I were scaring while the old ladies were either scaring too or leading the kids through or both like you were doing.

After two hours, the kids all left and I nodded at the boy’s to take their position. I went over to you and grabbed you from behind while yelling Boo! You didn’t jump, just turned around and smacked my arm. I chuckled and kissed you softly. You kissed back and cuddled close to me.

“I love you, baby,” I told you.

“I love you too.” You said. Happy nodded to me and I winked.

“Mayan attack!!!” Juice yelled. Everybody who wasn’t in on this started panicking, the ones who were in on it were ushering the others into the position we wanted them. Tig and Jax came barreling in, wearing black ski masks and raising fake guns. They started firing them off and I pretended to shield you. Red paint splattered across my chest and I fell to the ground. You screamed and got on your knees beside me, shaking and calling my name.

“Kozzy! Kozik please!!” You yelled and I looked at you weakly.

“B..baby…” I coughed.

“Kozzy, you’re going to be fine!” You’re voice shook.

“A… Are you… scared…?” I got out slowly in between coughs.

“Of course!” You yelled and looked at me confused. I started laughing and you narrowed your eyes angrily at me. You started smacking my chest. “You… Selfish… Jackass!!!” You yelled.

“Oh, come on! It was funny!” I said with a chuckle and you stopped hitting me to glare.

“You are very lucky that I don’t shoot your ass myself!” You growled. “You are sleeping on the couch indefinitely!” You got up and stormed out of the clubhouse. I got up and ran after you, yelling your name. I was so in the doghouse.


	5. Curse (Chibs)

Chib’s POV

Chasing after people was never easy, especially when you lose them and have to jump the fence of someone’s yard. Then when you jump right into that person’s garden and they come out and start screaming at you.

 

A frail little old lady came out of the house and start yelling at me for killing her prized squash. I sighed, I did not have time for this, not today. Usually, I’d be nice but I’d already had a long day.

 

“Look, ma’am. I’m sorry about yer squash but I need to leave.” I said and started making my way out of her yard. Ignoring the old lady’s yells as I do, what I didn’t miss was the thunder and clash of lightning. I looked back at the old lady but she wasn’t there anymore.

 

I shrugged and made my way back to where my bike was. I’d have to have Juice track the guys' credit cards or something. I realized something was different as I made my way to my bike but I ignored it. That was until I got to my bike and found that it was taller than I was.

 

“Wha’ ‘he fuck!?” I said and realized my voice was higher than normal. I stood on my tippy toes and looked in my bike mirror. I screamed as I saw my image and my eyes widened to the point that I thought they were going to fall out.

 

I wasn’t looking at myself, at least not my normal self, it was my 9-year-old self. My overly shaggy hair, no scars, and a baby face were staring back at me. I looked down at myself and realized my clothes had shrunk with me which made me feel slightly more comfortable but not by much.

 

That old hag did this to me! I started cursing in Gaelic and kicked my bike. I guess standing around here and doing nothing wasn’t going to help. I tried to climb onto the bike but then fell off onto my ass. I growled and tried again, ending in the same result. I grabbed my phone out and decided to call the one person I could trust.

 

“Hey!” Juice’s voice came through the phone.

 

“Juicey! I need your help.” I told him.

 

“Chibs?” Juice asked confused.

 

“Aye, it’s me,” I said and then told him where I needed him to pick me up.

 

“Alright, be there soon,” Juice said and hung up. I sighed and leaned against my bike as I waited for him. Juice pulled up ten minutes later and parked next to my bike. He got off and looked at me. “Hey kiddo, you shouldn’t play with other people’s bikes.”

 

“It’s mine, ya greazy bastard,” I growled at him and he looked at me surprised.

 

“….Chibs?” He looked at me in confusion and shock. “That’s not possible…”

 

“A fuckin’ hag did this to me,” I growled and crossed my arms. “I needa fucking smoke.”

 

“Are you insane!? You can’t smoke!” Juice said loudly and I rolled my eyes.

 

“Ya ain’t my fuckin’ da,” I said.

 

“No, but you need someone tall enough to reach the pedals. So I suggest listening to me.” Juice said in a sassy tone.

 

“Go ta hell,” I grumbled and Juice chuckled.

 

“So how did you get like this?” Juice asked.

 

“I was chasin’ after tha’ piece o’ shite, an’ though’ he went o'er the bleedin’ fence. So I followed; accidentally trampled her damn squash, an’ now I’m like this!” I told Juice and he started busting out laughing.

 

“Oh, you pissed off a witch! That’s… that’s rough dude.” Juice said while still laughing. “Come on, let’s go see if we can get her to reverse this.” I lead him back to the witch’s house, getting stopped multiple time by mother’s cooing at how adorable I was. We finally made it to the house and Juice knocked on the door. The witch opened the door and looked at the two of us.

 

“Can I help you?” She asked.

 

“Yeah, listen, lady, I know you turned my friend into a 9-year-old and we really need you to turn him back,” Juice told her.

 

“He killed my squash and didn’t even mean his apology! Why would I turn him back?” She put her hands on her hips and glared at us. I sighed, I was going to have to apologize to her.

 

“I’m sorry ma’am. I really didn’t mean to. It’s been a long week and I wasn’t thinking.” I told her seriously. She looked at me then at Juice and then back to me.

 

“I’ll tell you what? If you fix my garden and replant my squash, I’ll change you back.” She told us.

 

“Really?” Juice asked. “That’s so easy, no quest or anything?”

 

“Juice!” I growled.

 

“What!? I wanted to go on a quest!” Juice pouted and the old lady cackled.

 

“Oh my dear boy, I’m getting too old to send people on quests. Just go fix my garden.” She told us and lead us to the backyard. Juice helped me work on the garden and we actually got it done pretty fast. Once we were done, we went back to the witch.

 

“You boys did a wonderful job. Okay, I’ll change you back. Here, eat this cookie.” She passed me one and I ate it. I started growing and lucky my clothes along with it. She passed me a hand mirror and I let out a loud whoop as I saw my normal reflection.

 

“Thank ye!” I kissed the witch’s cheek and Juice and I made our way back to our bikes. We got on our bikes and Juice was staring at me. “Wha’?”

 

“You were such a cute kid, what the hell happened?” Juice asked as he laughed. I flipped him off and drove off without him.


	6. Goodnight (Happy)

Happy’s POV  
Doing a club assignment was always fun, I took great pleasure in offing people for the club. Now, it was time for the less fun part of the evening, burying the body. Even though I had a thousand places to bury the body, it was nothing like killing. Once the body was buried, I made my way back to my bike and was surprised to find a girl leaning against it. She was wearing a dark red crop top and black leather pants, which was weird since it was like 20 degrees outside tonight. 

 

“Ah, Mr. Lowman, fancy seeing you here.” The girl had a British accent and she smirked at me. 

 

“Who are you?” I asked looking at her warily, already having my hand on the gun hidden behind my back. 

 

“You won’t need that gun. It won’t work on me anyways.” She said while picking at her nails barely paying attention to me. I took my hand away and narrowed my eyes at her. “Now I know you aren’t much of a talker so I’ll get right to the point, I know what you are Mr. Lowman.” I opened my mouth to question what she meant when she looked up at me and smirked again. “You, Mr. Lowman, are a serial killer and a damn good one at that.” 

 

“You got the wrong person, lady,” I told her and moved to push her away from my bike. She didn’t move and she didn’t appear to be afraid of me. 

 

“No, I don’t, you are vicious, powerful, and have a higher kill count than even I do.” She told me and I paused and looked at her curiously. Who the fuck was this bitch? Was she a fed? Another FTA bitch? But why wasn’t she arresting me then? Or at least trying to get me to confess to something, this was all very weird.

The lady stepped closer to me and looked me in the eyes. There was something very different about her and I wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not. I didn’t move but I did glare at her, she really didn’t want to start anything. I could break a tiny girl like her in half without even having to do much.

“I’ve been watching you a long time Mr. Lowman and to tell you the truth, I like what I see.” She started and my body tensed as she admitted to watching me. “I think you would make a great addition.”

“Addition to what?” I asked.

“I’ll tell you after you answer these questions. First question, how much do you enjoy killing? Of taking a life, knowing that you are the one that decides who lives and who dies.” She kept her gaze on my eyes and I couldn’t stop the smirk or the way my hands twitched at the mention of killing. “That hungry look in your eyes is all the answer I need for that question.”

“I don’t have any look, lady. Now leave, so I can go home.” I growled.

“I only have one more question, would you like to know what death tastes like?” She asked and I looked at her confused. “You deliver death to so many, you can’t tell me you’ve never thought about how it tastes, about how and when you’ll die. You can’t tell me you’ve never wanted to see how it feels.”

“You’re insane,” I said angrily and pushed her out of the way to get to my bike. She moved easily and stood behind me.

“You could kill whoever you wanted and never have to worry about being caught.” She said. “You’d be stronger, faster, and more powerful.” She suddenly appeared on the other side of my bike and I jumped back. She was just behind me how did she get in front of me so fast.

“How?” I asked, looking at her curiously.

“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you, Happy. Let me kill you once and you’ll never have to die again.” She smirked and instead of regular canines, she had long fangs. Her eyes also changed to a deep blood red too instead of the blue they had been. “Now before you say it, yes I’m a vampire and I’m offering to make you one too. What do you say?” This was some freaky ass horror shit but at the same time, everything she said sounded appealing.

“What about my brothers?” I asked I wasn’t going to just abandon them.

“Turn them, eat them, I really don’t care.” She shrugged. “You are my priority, you have the strongest killer instinct I’ve ever seen and you will do great things as an immortal.”

“I can turn my brothers? All of them?” I asked.

“I’ll let you turn all the redwood originals. They will only be allowed to turn one other at least for 100 years.” She told him and I thought about it. Kozik was redwood now and so was everyone else he cared about so he nodded in agreement. “You made an excellent choice.” She came over to me and slit her wrist open with her fang. “Drink.” She ordered and I took her wrist and drank the blood, it was sweet and warm and not like other blood that I’ve had in my mouth.

She pulled her wrist back after a minute and took mine, then she bit down into it and I let out a hiss. She drank deeply and when she pulled her head back up my blood was trickling down her chin and I got a strange feeling at the sight of it.

“Ready?” She asked and I nodded, she took my face gently in her hands. “Goodnight…” She whispered before snapping my neck.


	7. Soulmate (Juice)

Reader’s POV

On a witch’s 21st birthday, you were taught how to use your own blood to find your other half, which made things a lot easier than wandering aimlessly and hoping to stumble across them but the downside to this was you weren’t given anything but their location. You had no idea what they looked like or even their name, only the location of where they were when you cast the spell.

So when I pulled up to the TM garage I thought that I was screwed in finding my soulmate. They were probably just getting their car fixed at the time I cast the spell and now I’d have to search all over this town for them. Guess, I could start at the garage, I stopped the car just outside of it and cast a spell to make the engine make a rattling noise then continued to pull in. I pulled into a spot and got out, a blonde man came over to me as soon as I stepped out.

“Hey, darlin! Can I help you?” He asked me.

“Yeah, my car is making this rattling noise and I have no idea what’s causing it,” I told him.

“Okay, come to fill out some paperwork and we can see what the issue is.” He said.

“Great! I’m Y/N.” I held out my hand for him to shake and my breath caught. Maybe, he’ll be the one, I highly doubted that knowing my luck but it was worth a shot. He took my hand and…. nothing, he wasn’t my soulmate. Damn, I was hoping for that spark but honestly, blondey wasn’t my type anyway. Guess I’ll have to keep looking and I just have to subtly touch everyone until I find them. I went into the office and I filled out the paperwork, Jax, as I learned, was blondey’s name, told me he’d look it over and tell me how long it should be. Just as we were walking out of the office, a man with dark curls and bright blue eyes walked up to us.

“Hey, Jax….” He started then caught off seeing me. “Who is this?”

“This is Y/N, Tiggy. She’s new to town and her car is making a rattling noise.” Jax told him.

“Well, while you are fixing her car, the beautiful lady can hang out with me.” Tig smiled and held out his hand to me. I took it and he brought it to his lips, it was a sweet gesture but there was no spark so he wasn’t my soulmate.

“Sure, I don’t have anywhere else to be,” I said with a polite smile.

“Come on, I’ll introduce you to the guys who aren’t working.” Tig takes my hand and leads me into a clubhouse. Was my soulmate in a motorcycle club? That was kinda hot. Once we were inside there was a bar area and then some pool tables and couches on the other side of the room.

Two men were sitting on the couches, drinking beer and talking, well one was talking mostly. The man with the scars on his cheek and the Scottish accent was holding up most of the conversation compared to the bald tattooed man sitting across from him. Tig lead me over to the couches that the men were sitting on.

“Guys, this is Y/N. Y/N this is Chibs.” He pointed to the Scottish man. “And Happy.” He pointed to the tattooed man. I took both of their hands and tried not to pout as neither were my soulmate.

“Nice to meet you,” I told them.

“Wha’ brings ya to Charming?” Chibs asked me.

“I think that I’m going to be moving here,” I told them honestly, as long as Charming was where my soulmate lived. At this point, a big bear of a man and a tiny blonde came out from the back. He had a beard and a beanie and the girl was dressed in tight revealing clothing.

“Ope! Lyla! Come meet Charming’s newest resident.” Tig waved them over and they both shook my hand, nothing from either of them. I was trying really hard to keep the disappointment off my face. My soulmate probably wasn’t here but these people were very nice and welcoming, so at least I had that going in my favor.

I stayed, meet a couple other people, and hung out with everyone until Jax came in to tell me that my car was fixed. I was hoping to find my soulmate already but I guess I would have to search a little bit more of Charming. I was heading out the door of the clubhouse when I slipped on a wet part of the floor, probably a drink someone had spilled and forgotten to clean up. Hands caught me before I fell face first onto the ground, the same hands that were causing sparks to go through my whole body.

I grabbed onto my soulmate’s arms and pulled myself up before looking up at him. He was a handsome Puerto Rican with a mohawk and tribal tattoo on his head. His smile was enough to blind anyone and he had eyes you could drown in.

“T… Thank you…” I said shakily and blushed.

“No problem.” He told me, that smile getting even bigger if that was possible. “I’m Juice by the way.”

“Y/N,” I told him.

“Nice to meet you, Y/N.” He said and I smiled.

“Nice to meet you too,” I replied. He smiled and seemed to realize that he was still holding me, he let go and blushed softly. Now that I had found him, here came the hard part of telling him that we were soulmates.


	8. Invisible (Tig)

Tig’s POV

My morning routine usually consisted of waking up before my old lady, showering, and then working on my hair for a bit. Today it consisted of waking up before my old lady and screaming when I walked into the bathroom and didn’t see anything staring back at me.

You came running into the bathroom with your gun raised. You looked around confused as you saw nothing. You lowered the gun slowly.

“Tig…?” You called out confused.

“I’m right here baby.” I tried to wave my hand even though neither of us could see it.

“Tig, where are you? This isn’t funny.” You set the gun on the sink and put your hands on your hips. You looked so hot when you were mad and suddenly an idea hit me.

I snuck behind you and grabbed your ass. You jumped and screeched, turning towards me and I let out a chuckle.

“Tig! Where the…. What the…?” You looked around still not finding anything. I smirked and grabbed your hips and pushed you against the counter, glad that we never wear anything to bed.

“You are so fucking sexy baby doll,” I growled.

“Why the fuck are you invisible!?” You asked placing your hands on where you knew my shoulders were.

“Well… I think it may have been from yesterday when you took that eyelash off my cheek and told me to make a wish, well I jokingly made a wish to be invisible for a day.” I explained.

“You are a fucking moron.” You laughed and I pouted even though you couldn’t see it. “And stop pouting.”

“You can’t even see!” I pouted harder.

“Alexander Trager, I fucking know you; I know when you’re pouting,” You said in a matter of fact voice and I grumbled incoherently. “Just kiss me, Trager.” I chuckled and kissed you hard and passionately.

“Mmmmm, as you wish” I chuckled and my fingers ghosted your pussy. I turned you around and pushed your front against the counter. I lined the tip of my cock up with your pussy then slammed in hard.

You moaned my name loudly and I grabbed your hair pulling your head back so we could both watch you in the mirror. Your breasts bounced with every thrust, and I groaned watching them.

We moaned and I love watching just you in the mirror. The way your body moved and how you reacted to my thrusts and touches. I moved my hand down to your clit and started rubbing hard as I thrusted in harder.

I grabbed your breast with one hand and thanks to my invisibility, I could still see your breast while also feeling it. I could feel you starting to get close and I slowed down. You whined and whimpered as I did.

“Tiggy!” You whined at me. “Pleaseeeee….” I could never deny you anything and started pounding into you hard. It wasn’t long until we both came undone.

“Fuck!” I groaned and kissed your neck. You panted and learned most of your weight against me.

“If you knock me up and our kids are invisible, I will kill you…” you joked and I chuckled.

“And we thought having twins might be hard enough; getting them mixed up would be nothing in comparison to not being able to SEE any of them!” I joked.

“Maybe you should put a condom on for our next round. Of course, I do love the feel of that bare cock in me.” You said and smirked.

“God, you are perfect,” I said then an idea hit me. “Hold up, I’m going to go grab the camera!” I went into the bedroom and heard you groan from annoyance


	9. Little Red (Kozik)

Kozik’s POV

Halloween was always my old lady’s favorite holiday and when we had our twins that made her love it even more, going all out for it. Once October hit, our house was completely done up for Halloween. Our yard, the whole inside of the house, and even our dog. She made sure to get the kids the most elaborate costumes she could, doing whatever she had to to make the costumes perfect.

This year though, on our twins 5th Halloween, my old lady was very very pregnant which meant I was in charge of everything and it had to be up to her standards too. I was failing miserably at all of it too which my old lady was loving being able to laugh at. With her fixing all of my mistakes we finally made it to the big day, Halloween, where I would be taking the twins out by myself for the first time ever because my old lady was on bed rest. Thankfully the boys said they’d come and help me with them.

“Who’s ready to go get candy!?” I yelled upstairs and my old lady giggled from her spot on the couch. She had her camera ready, for the many many pictures she was going to take. Two sets of feet came running down the stairs at the same time, and I stepped out of the way so I wouldn’t be knocked over. Aidan and Alison came to a stop as soon as they were off the stairs.

“Okay babies, move together so Mommy can get a picture of you two.” My old lady made the motion for them to move closer and they listened to her. They were going as Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf because Aidan’s favorite fairy tale character was Little Red. So Alison agreed to be the Big Bad Wolf for him which she didn’t need much convincing since the Wolf was her favorite fairy tale character. My lady snapped a picture then told me to go fix Aidan’s cloak before the next picture.

I did as she asked and adjusted it so it wasn’t so tight, we had to hand make a cloak for him since the ones for his age were too small and the ones just above were too big. Basically, my old lady made it while I had orders barked at me for things she needed to make it. I also moved the wolf hood on Alison’s head over to the ears were a bit more centered before moving out of the way again. I went to the mirror and fixed my own costume, the kids had convinced me to go as the Huntsman and since I only had to wear plaid pretty much, I was okay with it.

Once my old lady took all the pictures she wanted, the boys showed up. They all gave my lady a kiss on the cheek then gave hugs to my little monsters. I went over and kissed my love softly.

“You need me, call me, okay?” I told her, gently.

“Of course, my worry-wort.” She giggled and kissed me one more time until the boys decided to whoop at us. We both laughed and pulled away.

“Come on, my little monsters! Let’s go get candy, candy, candy!” I said the last part in my best Garfield impression and the kids laughed. Alison was holding mine and Tig’s hand while Aidan was between Juice and Chibs. We spent the next hour and a half going from house to house in Charming. That was until my phone went off.

“Hey love, everything alright?” I answered.

“Yes, everything is fine. My water broke, I already called an ambulance because I wasn’t sure where you’d be at. Meet me at the hospital once you and the kids are done trick or treating.” She said in a calm and soothing voice.

“WHAT!? YOUR WATER BROKE!?” I screeched into the phone very uncalm.

“Kozik, breathe baby…” She said softly.

“I…. WE’RE ON OUR WAY!” I said then hung up. The boys had gotten the gist of the conversation from my screeches and already had the kids moving back towards the house. Since the ambulance was taking my old lady, I’d need the car for the kids and I. We got back home ten minutes later and the house was already empty.

The boys helped me get the kids into the car before they hopped on their bikes. We all made our way to the hospital, the boys took the twins and went to the waiting room as I went to the delivery room my girl was in. Not even an hour later, I was holding my new baby girl.

“We are not naming her Halloween,” I told my love, sternly.

“Why not?” She pouted.

“Because we aren’t,” I told her.

“Fine, what about Hallie? But instead of ie it could be ee” She said and I thought it over. Hallee was actually a cute name and she wasn’t going to let this go until she was named after something to do with Halloween.

“Okay, Hallee it is.” I agreed and my old lady smiled brightly.

“I love you.” She told me. I leaned down and kissed her.

“I love you too,” I replied and then looked at the sleeping baby in my arms. “And I love you too.”


	10. Pumpkins (Chibs)

Chib’s POV

We had both taken the day off work so that all three of us could spend it together. This was our baby girl’s first Halloween and we were spending the day with her. We were starting to carve pumpkins now, I cut the tops off on the other side of the table while you and Arabella stood on the other side and watch.

Once the tops were off, I moved the three pumpkins over to your side. Arabella was sitting on your lap and you had to stop her from pulling her own pumpkin onto the floor. I set the knife on this side and came to sit over next to the two of you. I kissed your cheek and then Arabella’s pudgy cheek, who giggled.

“Let’s take out this pumpkin guts!” You said in an excited tone and bounced Arabella on your knee. You put the pumpkin on its side to make it easier for Arabella, you put your hand inside and pulled out some guts to show Arabella how to do it. Guiding Arabella’s hand into the pumpkin, I helped her pull out some, she giggled and smooshed it on the plastic we had set down.

Arabella seemed to love the pumpkin guts and wanted to only play with them, continuing to play with them even when the pumpkins were all empty. We chuckled at her and I started to cut the faces out of our pumpkins. Arabella had pumpkin guts everywhere, her hair, her chubby cheeks, and even you.

I was just finishing up Arabella’s little pumpkin when pumpkin guts went flying through the air and hit me directly in the face. You were both giggling, as I looked over at the two of you.

“Oi!” I chuckled and glared at them playfully.

“What?” You asked innocently and somehow Arabella was giving an innocent look too. I wiped the pumpkin off my face and tossed the pumpkin back at you two. You both giggled and I slowly went over to your side of the table. You looked at me curiously and I quickly moved to tickle your sides.

You giggled and held Arabella tighter against you, I moved my other hand and tickled her side too. You were both giggling now and squirming to get away. You pulled out of my grasp and I chased after you, running around the table. I caught you both and pulled you into a kiss with a chuckle, Arabella giggled and grabbed my hair. I pulled back and took Arabella in my arms.

“Let’s go get ye cleaned up, wee one,” I told Arabella.


	11. Treats (Happy)

Happy’s POV

“Daddy! You put them in too long!!” Kida and Marie whined. Well, mainly Kida, since Marie was only 4 and didn’t really understand how burning the marshmallows, was a bad thing. Kida being 6 and headstrong like her mother, scolded me for burning them and Marie followed her example by putting her hands on her hips and giving me a very terrifying look for a 4-year-old.

 

“I know, princesses. I’ll make up another batch.” I said trying to appease them. They seemed satisfied with that answer and stopped glaring at me. I sighed in relief and started on melting more marshmallows making sure to pay extra attention to them so they wouldn’t burn. I already had the other ingredients out to make the oreo rice Krispie treats.

 

I took the marshmallows out and had the girls help me mix everything together. We put it in the pan for it to set then we started on our second project, Pudding Monster packs.

 

We started off with making a big batch of vanilla pudding that I had to stop the girls from eating. We put them in five separate bowls, giving each bowl a different color before putting them in little half cups.

 

Next was the fun step, we all went to the table and I gave all of us sharpies. We each had an equal amount leaving some for you when you got home. We drew faces on the cups and made them into monsters.

 

We made all sorts of monsters and once the faces were done we put a layer of sprinkles on top just for fun. The girls and I had fun and set them in the fridge after we made their faces.

 

After that, I started cutting the set Rice Krispie treats into different shaped tombstones. The girls were coloring in a coloring book so I wasn’t paying too close attention until I heard Marie start meowing. I turned around to find Marie coloring her nose with the sharpie, having already drawn whiskers on her face.

 

“Fuck! No!” I dropped the knife onto the Krispie treats and quickly came over to grab the sharpie from her than the one from Kida as I noticed she was drawing tiger stripes on her arm. I picked up mine too and put them in a drawer.

 

Fuck…. The girls were scary but you, you were a whole new level of scary and you were going to kill me for this. Oh god… what was I going to do?

 

“Okay princesses… bathroom!” I told them and ushered them in there. I set Kida on the toilet and took a washcloth out. I got it wet and put soap on it, I took Kida’s arm and gently tried to get the stripes off.

 

After about a minute of trying, nothing happened and I stopped. I set the washcloth down with a sigh. I wasn’t even going to try with Marie. I was definitely dead as soon as you got home which apparently was now since the front door was opening.

 

“Mommy!” Kida and Marie screamed and ran to greet you. I trailed behind slowly.

 

“What happened to you two?” I heard you laugh, and I smiled. Maybe you wouldn’t be mad. I saw you kneeling next to the girls with a smile. “My little monsters, giving daddy a heart attack, huh?”

 

The girls giggled and you laughed too. Apparently, all three of you knew me way too well. You picked up Marie and put her on your hip while taking Kida’s hand and lead them to our bedroom. I followed behind and watched as you set them on the bed. Going to your vanity, you grabbed makeup remover and somehow managed to gently wipe off the sharpie.

 

“Oil-based makeup remover.” You answered the question you knew I had. You smirked at me and winked.

 

“I love you,” I told you.

 

“I love you too.” You smiled and blew me a kiss, the girls giggled at that.

 

“Momma! We made you treats!” Marie told her.

 

“You did?” You asked excitedly. “Well, let’s go see!” You helped them off the bed after you finished wiping the sharpie off. They each took one of your hands and lead you to the kitchen, you pecked my lips quickly as you passed.

 

They showed you the monster pudding cups first which you adored. Then the showed you the Krispie treats that I hadn’t even finished cutting. You laughed and had me and the girls sit at the table. You finished cutting the treats then grabbed the icing I already had made.

 

You brought them both over and separated them evenly for the girls and then took some for us. You brought our plate over and sat on my lap, kissing me softly. I smiled and pulled you into a deep kiss.


	12. Soulmate Part 2 (Juice)

Juice’s POV 

~A month ago~

I was in a strange bedroom, a girl was sleeping soundly under the covers. She was beautiful but I’d never seen her before, I walked over to the bed and went to touch her. My hand went through her though and I looked around confused. Was I dreaming? 

I tried to touch her again but my hand went through her again and I frowned. I began poking in random spots since I couldn’t actually touch her and it was a weird sensation with my hand going through her. 

“Hey! Girl!” I said since poking wasn’t working. “Girl….!!” She stirred in her sleep and turned towards me more. My breath caught, she was so beautiful. Just as she started to open her eyes, I felt a tug and everything got dark. 

I jolted up in bed, breathing hard and sweating. I looked around and realized I was in my bedroom. That was a really strange dream. 

~A week later~

I had been dreaming about that girl every night for the last week. Sometimes she was awake, other times she was sleeping, it all depended but she was always beautiful. I had no idea who she was though but everything I looked up about dreams said that I had to have seen her at one point or another. 

I tried to remember every girl I had ever met but none of them were her. I was obsessing over this girl, it had gotten so bad that I was starting to imagine her in different places. Seeing her across the street or the room for a second.

I was drinking at the bar with Happy when I thought I saw her in the mirror behind the bar. I whipped around excitedly but was disappointed to find nobody there. Happy gave me a questioning look and I sighed.

“I keep seeing this girl and she’s not real.” I flinched at how insane I sounded. “What?” Happy asked, confused. 

“I’ve been dreaming about this girl and now I’m imagining her,” I told him, hoping he wouldn’t put me in a straight jacket. Happy looked at me for a minute before slowly pulling my scotch away from me.

“… I think you had enough kid.” Happy said as he poured the scotch out. He looked at his own for a second before pouring it out too. I groaned and went to my dorm.

~A week after that~ 

I was back in her room but this time she had a huge book out, a knife, and a map. My eyes widened as she sliced her hand open. 

“Hey! The fuck are you doing!?” I yelled and tried to grab the knife. It didn’t work and she started saying something in a weird language. The blood moved, actually moved by itself over the map. She let out an excited squeal as the blood stopped moving.

“There you are!” She said with a bright smile. I didn’t know what she was excited about but it made me happy. I woke up just as she jumped off the bed. 

~Present time~ 

I was walking into the clubhouse and just as I did someone slipped in front of me. I grabbed them just before they fell flat on their face. It was a girl and I felt sparks as she grabbed my arms. My eyes widened and I smiled brightly as I came face to face with the girl I had been dreaming about. 

“T… Thank you…” She said shakily and blushed.

“No problem,” I told her, smiling even bigger. “I’m Juice by the way.” 

“Y/N.” She told me. 

“Nice to meet you, Y/N,” I said and she smiled a beautiful smile. 

“Nice to meet you too,” she replied. I wasn’t dreaming this time, I knew that for a fact. Now, how do you tell a girl you’ve been dreaming about her for a month.


	13. True loves kiss (Tig)

Tig’s POV

Don’t piss off witches, don’t piss off witches, and don’t piss off witches, those are the three golden rules and I managed to break every single one. How could I have been so stupid to think that I could confront the witch that turned Chibs into a little kid? I mean I didn’t actually believe that she had but now that I was a frog and Chibs and Juice was laughing their asses off, I definitely believed. Juice couldn’t stop laughing as he picked me up.

“So…. As much as I love this… How can we change him back?” Juice asked, still laughing through it and I gave an angry ribbit sound.

“True love’s kiss will do the trick, now leave me the fuck alone.” The witch said as she closed the door. Juice puckered up and started bringing me towards him, I let out a loud angry ribbet and Juice jumped so badly that the fucker dropped me. It didn’t hurt as much as I was expecting but I honestly thought that Chibs was going to piss himself from laughing so hard. I let out a bunch of angry ribbets that if I had been human would have been cuss words.

“Sorry! Sorry!” Juice said over and over as he picked me back up. He took me over to Chibs. “We may want to call his old lady, she has that frog fear which ain’t going to go well for Tig and I’m excited to see.”

“Aye, I’ll take ‘im, an’ you call,” Chibs said as he took me from Juice. Juice got out his phone and tried calling my old lady whose phone was off.

“Guess I’m calling the clubhouse,” Juice mumbled as he calls it and smiled brightly as someone answered. “Izzy! Baby!” Juice practically yelled at Chibs old lady. Chibs laughed and took the phone from Juice.

“Aye, love! Is Y/N there?” Chibs asked her. She spoke to him for a minute and he nodded. “See ya in a few, love.” Both guys looked at the bikes than at me.

“How are we doing this?” Juice asked. I tried to wiggle my way out of Chibs’ hands and once I succeeded in that, I managed to jump on my bike seat. Chibs and Juice were both giving me are you insane looks. “Dude, you can’t drive.” Juice shook his head and Chibs grabbed me again. After Chibs sat on his bike, I slipped out of his hands again and jumped on his helmet.

“Fuckin’ nutter,” Chibs said as he pulled me off of his helmet. He sighed and stuffed me down his shirt. “Stay.” He told me and I felt the motorcycle roar to life. I did not like this but I really didn’t have another option. Lucky the clubhouse was about 10 minutes away so it didn’t take long for us to pull up. Once parked, Chibs lifted his shirt and pulled me out. He passed me over to Juice and we went inside to find my old lady. She was in there talking to Izzy, they looked over and smiled at Juice and Chibs. My old lady looked confused as she looked past those two and didn’t see me with them.

“Where’s Tiggy?” She asked.

“Well… He um had a bit of an accident and needs your help.” Juice told her and her eyes widened.

“Accident? Is he okay?” She asked, in a panicked voice.

“He’s fine… He just needs a kiss.” Juice said as he held me up for her to see which she let out a huge scream and jumped off the bar stool at seeing me.

“What the hell Juice!? This isn’t funny!” She said as she figured this was a joke.

“It’s Tig that witch turned him into a frog,” Juice told her.

“Juice, seriously this isn’t funny.” She glared at him, Juice sighed and pulled out his phone. He pulled up a video, apparently, he had taped the witch turning me, and handed it to her.

“Holy fuck…” She breathed as she watched it. “You really couldn’t have been changed into anything else?” She looked at me and sighed. “Fine…” Juice held me out and she went to grab me, pulling back in fear a couple of times.

“Here, I’ll hold him, just give him a kiss,” Juice told her and held me out to her. She was shaking but nodded and leaned forward to kiss me but pulled back.

“Oh god… I can’t!” She said.

“Yes, you can and you are the only person that can,” Juice told her and she nodded and took a deep breath.

“Okay…” She closed her eyes and leaned in to kiss me fast. I felt a pinch and started changing back which Juice set me down as soon as I did. Less than a minute later, a naked but very human me was standing in the middle of the clubhouse. I looked at my old lady and pulled her into a deep kiss.

“I love you,” I told her as I pulled back.

“I love you too.” She smiled.

“Great, now dude go cover yourself nobody wants to see that!” Juice said as he faked gagged. I glared and slapped him upside the head.

“That’s for dropping me!” I growled before pulling my old lady back to my dorm. I was going to prove just how much I loved her.


	14. Bad Luck (Kozik)

Kozik’s POV

CRASH, the mirror exploded into a million pieces as I accidentally dropped it and the whole clubhouse went silent. A couple prospects started cleaning up the mirror and I sighed as I went to grab myself a beer.

“Dude, you just got yourself 7 years of bad luck.” Tig chuckled as he came up to me.

“Fuck off.” I laughed and pushed him playfully. We started heading back to the couches and I tripped over my shoelaces, I had managed to catch myself but I spilled my beer all over my white shirt.

“See! Already starting.” Tig laughed and went to the couch as I grumbled and went to my dorm. I pulled my kutte then my shirt off and as I was walking around my room, I ran into the side of my bedside table. The corner just barely missing my dick and I groaned loudly.

“Fuck!” I growled and sat on my bed gripping my thigh. This shit had nothing to do with me breaking that mirror, just a coincidence. I am really clumsy if dropping that mirror was any clue to that. I groaned as I felt a headache coming on and decided to just go to sleep for the night.

~A week later~

This week had been the week from hell, literally. There was no other way to describe the week I had. First, my bike had been scratched by some douche outside of the store. I was so pissed that I ended up kicking my bike and knocking it over, causing the headlight to smash into pieces. Second, one of the prospects messed up all of my laundries, besides my kutte that lucky wasn’t being washed, and everything ended up being shrunk. Last and certainly the worst, the place I get my hair done at decided to try this treatment and the treatment caused my hair to go this ugly ass pinkish orange color.

I walked into the clubhouse after that and everyone was in there, because why the fuck not? Right!? Everyone was silent as the just stared at my hair that was until Happy busted out laughing. He started laughing so hard that he caused the crow on his lap to fall onto the ground in a very ungraceful way.

“Yeah, I’m glad you find this funny, jackass,” I growled and after my outburst, everyone joined in on the laughing and I was pissed. I stomped off to my dorm and slammed the door shut which caused a picture on my dresser to fall and break. I sighed and laid down on my bed, putting my arm over my eyes as I willed myself not to cry.

Someone knocked on the door and I yelled at them to fuck off. That person ignored me and opened my door anyway. I just growled at the person and completely ignored them, they’d go away.

“I think I can help you,” Tig said as he sat on the bed.

“Tig, just go away,” I told him.

“I had Juice look up ways to break curses and I think it could help you,” Tig told me and I looked at him curiously.

“How?” I asked quietly.

“All you have to do is find three four-leaf clovers to rub on your hands, a rabbit’s foot to hang around your neck, and you have to fix the mirror you broke which I took the pieces out of the trash for you,” Tig told me and I sat up.

“That shouldn’t be too hard…” I said with the first real smile I’ve had for a week. I sat up and got up. “Okay so, the park should have four leaf clovers!” I thought about ways to get the things I needed. Rabbit’s foot, I could have Juice order me one then Tig said he had the mirror pieces. I could be fixed by the end of the tomorrow!

I started walking out of the room without Tig and he ran after me. He was yelling at me and trying to slow me down but I was making my way out of the clubhouse. That was until Tig yanked me back by my collar.

“Kozik! It will take you forever to find three four-leaf clovers by yourself! At least take some goddamn prospects with you.” Tig yelled at me.

“Fine, just tell Juice to order me a fucking Rabbit’s foot,” I said then I yelled at two prospects to follow me.

~4 hours later~

All three of us were covered in dirt and sweat but we finally found all three and as soon as we did I rubbed them anywhere and everywhere that I could on my hands. The prospects were contemplating what the hell their lives were as I frantically rubbed the three tiny clovers on my hands.

After that we made our way back to the clubhouse, exhausted. Everyone was still up but I think most were too afraid to ask what the hell I’d been up to. Tig was the only one that came over to me as the prospects disappeared to go take showers.

“Juice ordered your rabbit’s foot and had it express mailed or something. Should be here tomorrow.” Tig told me and I nodded sleepily.

“Okay… I’ll fix the mirror tomorrow too. For now, I got to sleep.” I patted his shoulder then went to take a shower and pass out for the night. I woke up the next morning sore but so ready to have this curse over.

I went to Tig’s room and got the pieces of the mirror, I brought them back to my room and started hot gluing it together. Tig dropped off the rabbit’s foot which happened to be pink, guess it matches my hair, I shrugged as I put it around my neck and continued working on the mirror. It took all day but I almost had it complete, just one more piece. I reached into the bag and came up with nothing, I looked at it confused. What? There’s got to be another piece, I only had one more to go.

I frantically looked inside the bag, tipped it over, and shook it, still, I found nothing. I couldn’t help it, I broke down and started crying, after everything that I had been through the past week it was the only thing I could do. Tig started laughing hard at the doorway and I stopped crying to look at him.

“Oh fuck… This was funny as hell!” Tig said between laughs.

“What?” I asked confused while wiping tears away.

“Fooling you into thinking you were cursed,” Tig explained with a smirk and I froze.

“What do you mean fooling me into thinking I was cursed?” I asked with a bit of a growl to my voice.

“I paid a guy to scratch your bike, then I blackmailed that prospect to wash your clothes too hot, and then I bribed your hairdresser chick into giving you that fabulous new do,” Tig said as he held up the last piece to the mirror. “Did you know she’s into some really freaky shit?”

“I am… going to… kill you!” I snarled as I lunged at Tig. His eyes got huge and he started running through the clubhouse as I screamed cuss words and homicidal phrases at him.


	15. Demon (Chibs)

Chib’s POV

You and I decided to stay home for Halloween and just have a quiet night passing out candy. You still insisted on us wearing costumes though, you were a sexy demon and forced me to be a cowboy. I managed to get out of the assless chaps. Well, ONLY the assless chaps.

 

You, on the other hand, were wearing a beautiful red dress that was wonderfully short and your little horns were adorable. Kids had started showing up an hour ago and we both passed out candy together. I had just grabbed us some drinks from the kitchen and was on my way back when more kids showed up. They were tinier and you had to bend over to put the candy in their bags.

 

Which is when I noticed that you weren’t wearing any panties and smirked. I set the cups down and came up behind you. Once the kids were gone, I turned off the porch light and pushed you against the hallway wall.

 

“Someone’s been a naughty demon…” I growled in your ear.

 

“Mmm… I was wondering when you’d notice.” You said and I could hear the smirk in your voice. I ran my hands up the back of your thighs and lightly ghosted my fingers over your wet pussy. You moaned and pushed back against my fingers.

 

I slowly slid two fingers in your pussy and you let out the sexiest moan. I placed kisses all over your neck and finger fucked you slowly. I moved faster as you tried to fuck yourself on my hand.

 

I couldn’t take it anymore and pulled back which caused you to whimper, I unzipped my pants and pulled my cock out. I slammed into you hard and deep with a loud growl.

 

I started thrusting in and out of you, pushing you further into the wall. Our moans sounded through the whole house as I positioned myself to go in deeper. I had a tight hold in your hips as I pounded you, more than likely leaving bruises.

 

“F… Fuck! Chibs… I'm…” You moaned loudly as you came hard, clenching my cock tightly, which caused me to cum deep inside of you. We both stayed against the wall for a moment, trying to catch our breaths.

 

“Mmmm, why don’t we move this to the couch and you can take this cowboy for a test ride?” I smirked as I pulled out of you.


	16. Succubus (Tig)

Tiggy’s POV

“Dude, that new porn chick we hired has been killing our guys.” Jax sighed as he sat down on the couch next to me. “They are all exhausted because of her and she’s just eager for more. I swear she’s not human.” I looked at him and smirked.

“She hot?” I asked.

“Insanely, hottest woman I’ve ever seen,” Jax told me. “Don’t tell my wife.”

“My lips are sealed.” I chuckled, Jax pulled out of his phone and showed me a little clip of one of the videos. He was right this girl was beyond hot and I could feel myself getting hard just watching her. “Damn… Can you send me that?”

“Yeah, I’ll send you the full movie. We just finished today.” Jax nodded at me.

“Thanks, brother!” I said as I stood up and went to grab a beer for the two of us. I came back and passed him one, Jax groaned as his phone went off again.

“The guys have to take two hours breaks after her because she leaves them so exhausted.” Jax groaned. “It’s cutting into so much time.” 

“Maybe someone just needs to wear her out,” I suggested as I took a drink.

“If a five guy gangbang can’t wear her out there’s no way in hell you can,” Jax told me.

“Challenge accepted!” I told him.

“Dude, you want to try, go for it.” Jax laughed. “Hey, I had Juice email the movie to you.”

“Great! I’ll go put it to use.” I told him with a smirk as he rolled his eyes and made my way to my dorm. I pulled out my old laptop and sat on my bed.

After getting my laptop up and running, I stripped down to nothing and got back on my bed. I pulled the video up and started watching it, it was the gangbang that Jax was talking about.

I was about ten minutes in and it was really getting good, stroking my cock as I watched and that’s when I noticed something weird. The girl’s eyes whenever the guys would cum turned an inhumanly bright blue like the fucking glowed like that LED shit.

I frowned and watched more, it was every single time a guy came. I pulled up a new tab and looked up what could cause that to happen. I came across this website talking about Succubus demons and how that happens as they suck the life force from humans.

Jax did say that all the boys had to rest at least 2 hours after every scene with her and that glow was definitely not human. Succubus… now THAT was a challenge. I got up quickly and put my clothes on, heading out of the clubhouse and to the porn studio.

I parked my bike and headed inside, stopping to ask one of the girls if she was there. The girl told me she was back in the dressing room, I walked back there and knocked on the door.

“Come in!” Her voice sounded through the door and I opened it to find her almost completely naked except for a pair of thin panties. She turned to me and looked at me with a smile as I openly looked her over. “Can I help you?” She asked. I smirked as I continued looking at her, she raised an eyebrow at me and I stepped in and closed the door.

“So you’re the one that’s been wearing our guys out,” I said as I leaned back against the door. She laughed and turned to continue doing her makeup.

“Not my fault some men can’t handle their orgasms.” She said with a smirk.

“Uh huh and it’s got nothing to do with you sucking their life force out as they do,” I smirked back and she froze. “I know what you are.”

“You keep it to yourself and I’ll suck you off.” She looked at me.

“Don’t kill me because I left a note for my brothers in case you do.” He told her, seriously and she laughed.

“I’m not going to kill you, you scratch my back and I’ll scratch yours.” She told me with a smirk. She walked over to me and pulled me to her by my kutte, one hand going down to my pants. She cupped me through my pants and rubbed me softly, I let out a groan as she did. She got down on her knees and undid my pants, pulling my cock out of it.

She smirked before putting my whole cock in her mouth, apparently, demons didn’t have any gag reflexes. I put my hand on her head as she began to bob it up and down my cock and I let out a loud groan. She sucked me hard and I couldn’t even describe the things she was doing with her tongue. My fingers tangled in her hair and I started thrusting in and out of mouth. She didn’t seem to mind and actually moved into them as I thrusted in.

She began to suck harder, harder than I’ve ever experienced before, and her eyes began to glow slightly. I could feel myself getting closer and I couldn’t look away from her eyes. It didn’t take me long to cum hard in her mouth.

“Fuck…” I leaned against the door as I suddenly felt really tired which wasn’t surprising. She laughed and got up, she patted my chest.

“You rest and I’ll be back after my scene for another round.” She told me and moved me out of the way so she could get to the set. Well, mind-blowing sex for a little tiredness, I could handle that.


	17. Mate (Happy)

Reader’s POV

Happy had been acting weird ever since my 25th birthday party a week ago, it was like something changed in him. He had been giving me weird looks and I couldn’t decipher what they meant. I thought he might have been mad at me because the look was heated. Tonight was another club party and Happy couldn’t stop staring at me, which was causing me to blush slightly.

Ever since my birthday, I’d been feeling things towards him. Sure, we had been friends before and I always kinda had a crush on him. Now though, it was like I couldn’t stop thinking about him at all. Any situation I was in, caused me to daydream about him. Which had also caused me to be horny 99 percent of the time.

I was wearing a simple red dress and helping Gemma out with the bar area. We were joking around when Happy came up to the counter and I smiled at him.

“What can I get ya?” I asked him and he growls something that I can’t hear which causes a shiver to run through me, I may have been a little wet. His eyes suddenly snap to mine and he smirks slightly, he licks his lips.

“Beer, please…” His voice was low and husky and my knees shook. I grabbed the beer and passed it to him, my hand was shaking slightly and when he touched my fingers, I soaked through my panties. Happy looked like he was sniffing something and let out a low growl, setting the beer down on the counter. “Fuck the beer.” He jumped over the bar and threw me over his shoulder.

I let out a shocked yelp as he did and he walked us to his dorm. I felt his nose nuzzle my hip as he did and for some reason that made me wetter. Once in his dorm, he threw me down on his bed and instantly went between my legs. He moved my panties to the side and licked my pussy slowly.

I let out a moan and my hands went to his head. This was definitely fast but I didn’t fucking care, I wanted him so badly. He started sucking on my clit and my hips buckled slightly.

“Ha… Happy!” I moaned loudly and he growled into my pussy which caused a vibration that had my legs shaking. He pulled back and ripped my panties and dress off. His eyes devoured my body as he took me in, he stripped fast.

He flipped me over and I thought he was going to fuck me doggy style but instead sat down while pulling me onto his lap. He slowly slid himself inside me as he put me on his lap. He moved me up and down his cock at a painfully slow but deep pace.

I moaned and helped move on his cock hoping to move faster but he stopped me from doing that. I reached up behind me as Happy began to kiss and bite my neck. His teeth were sharp and I let out a gasp as he bit me, my hand going up to hold his head. Fuck, I wanted him to pound me so badly.

“That the best ya got?” I teased to try and get him to move faster. I wasn’t expecting the deep, animalistic growl that he let out or to be slammed down on the bed as he started tucking me at a fast and bruising new pace.

I was screaming in pleasure at this point, my hands gripped the sheets hard and I was positive he was going to break my hips with how hard he was thrusting into me. He grabbed my hair and pulled it back so my back was almost touching his chest. His mouth went to my neck again and just as we both came, his teeth sunk in hard enough to draw blood. For some reason that only made me orgasm harder and my nails ripped through the sheets as I did.

“I.. what… fuck… Happy…” I was trying to ask what the fuck but I was panting too hard to get it out. Happy chuckled and licked the blood off my neck.

“Sorry, beautiful. Werewolves lose control when they find their mates.” He told me.

“What…? How?” I always knew something was different about Happy but I wasn’t expecting werewolf.

“Born like this…” He told me. “You want to keep talking or do you want to test this werewolf stamina out, little mate?” He growled in my ear, who was I to deny my sexy mate?


	18. My Prince (Juice)

Juice’s POV 

“Hey, baby!” I smiled as you walked through the door, and got up to come over and kiss you. 

“Hey, sweetie!” You smiled and kissed me back. “What’s got you all excited?” 

“I got you a Halloween present!” I told you, excitedly and you laughed. 

“What ya get me!?” You asked me with a little bit of a bounce. I smiled and pulled away to grab the bag off the couch, I handed it to you and you smiled before opening it. Pulling out the lingerie with a giggle, you looked at it in confusion. “Is this….?” 

“Belle lingerie, yes.” I nodded. Belle was your favorite princess and I knew you’d love it, which if the smile on your face was anything to go by then you did. 

“Oh my god! You are so sweet!” You smiled and pulled me into a soft kiss. 

“Why don’t you go put it on for me, princess?” I asked as I pulled back to look at you. You nodded and went to the bedroom to put it on, I sat on the couch and waited for you to come back. 5 minutes later, you came back out and I was instantly hard. It was a goldish yellow bra and panties with roses place in certain spots. One tiny rose was resting between your breasts and two on the sides of your lace panties. The bra has sheer straps that went off your shoulders. 

“Wow….” I breathed out, you looked amazing. You smiled at me and did a little twirl. 

“Yeah? You like?” You asked with a giggle. 

“Love, princess.” I stood up and walked over to you, I ran a couple fingers over the tops of your breasts which made you shiver.

“You’re so beautiful. Do you want to go on a date?” 

“No… I want my prince to do me so dirty that the whole kingdom is ashamed.” You said while pulling me close by my kutte. 

“Dirty princess, huh?” I smirked and moved my hands to grab your ass, which made you moan. I smacked your ass hard and pulled you into a hard kiss, you wrapped your arms around me and kissed back. I pulled back and turned you around, pushing you over the armrest. Your outfit looked so good on you and you looked even better bent over the couch. 

I smacked your ass again and you let out a moan, your hands moved to the couch cushions. I smirked and smacked your ass again, then moved back to strip. I rubbed my erection against you and moved your panties over so I could slide in. I started fucking you slowly from behind, leaning down and kissing your back softly. 

“Juice…” You moaned and I bit your shoulder blade lightly. “Faster please!”

“Patience, princess” I smirked and moved in harder but not any faster. You let out a loud moan and grabbed the cushion harder. I grabbed your hips and used them to thrust myself in deeper. 

“Juicey!!” You moaned and your breaths were coming out in pants. You were getting close and I moved a little faster. I spanked your ass hard which caused you to cum hard all over my cock. I groaned and stopped myself from cumming as you did, I kept thrusting to help you ride out your orgasm. 

You rested your head against the cushion as you came down from your orgasm. I smirked and stood up, I started to thrust in and out of fast and hard, pushing you further into the couch. I spanked your other ass cheek hard and reached around to rub your clit. It didn’t take long to push you over the edge again and I came along with you. 

“Mmmm, come on princess. We must shaketh thy bed.” I chuckled. 

“As you wish, my prince.” You giggled breathlessly.


	19. Lollipop (Kozik)

Kozik’s POV

 

I was lounging on the couch when you came in from helping Tara trick or treat with the munchkins since Jax was in prison and Gemma had to go help with the downtown trick or treating that the businesses in town held. I was on my third bowl of popcorn and watching Saw 3 when you came back in. You giggled as you saw me and turned them on light to the living room, I sat up and set the popcorn bowl on the table.

 

“I got candy!” You smiled and came to sit on the other end of the couch facing me. You put the plastic bag of candy in between us and I laughed.

 

“Weren’t you taking Thomas and Abel trick or treating?” I ask, amused.

 

“Yeah but Gemma had leftovers and gave me most of them.” You smiled and started rummaging through the bag. “What do you want?”

 

“Nothing, this is not my first bowl of popcorn, sweetheart,” I told you and you pouted.

 

“But it’s Halloween!” You told me and I laughed.

 

“Later, baby,” I told you.

 

“Fine…” You said and kept looking through the bag. You pulled out a Lollipop and smiled setting the bag on the ground then the witch’s hat you were wearing on the table. Undoing the wrapper and putting the lollipop in your mouth, my eyes automatically going to you sucking on it as you turned your attention to the movie.

 

My dick was getting hard and I shifted in my seat which caused your attention to shift to me. You looked down at my crotch and smirked before looking up at my face.

 

“What’s wrong baby?” You asked innocently and swirled your tongue around the lollipop which caused me to groan.

 

“If you’re going to suck on something, can’t you blow this pop?” I smirked and gestured to my erection.

 

“Is it cream filled?” You winked and I smirked but before I could respond you were already on your second joke. “How many licks does it take to get to the center of the tootsie pop?”

 

“Uhhhh…” My face paled as I imagined the bite of the owl and you started laughing hard. “Come on! You’re ruining the moment!”

 

“The moment of you asking me to give you a blow job?” You snorted and put the lollipop on the wrapper. You smirked and crawled over me, kissing me softly. My hand came up to cup your cheek and kissed back. Your hand moved to rub me through my pants and I groaned. “Feels like my lollipop is ready to be unwrapped…”

 

“Fuck yes…” I groaned and you unzipped my pant, pulling my cock out. You moved down the couch and swirled your tongue around the head of my cock. Your mouth taking the head and sucking hard on it, I had to try hard not to buck into your mouth. I grabbed the cushions and I watched you take my cock further into your mouth.

 

You knew every spot to suck and lick on, having done this many times before and getting better each time. You were fantastic with that mouth of yours, you twisted your head as you bobbed it up and down my cock.

 

I reached down and grabbed your hair, stopping you from moving, I was about to cum. You pulled up and smiled at me, moving up my body and moved your dress up. Sliding your panties over, you slid yourself on my cock and we both moaned as I filled you.

 

I flipped us over so you were pressed into the couch and smirked down at you. I kissed you hard and started thrusting into you hard and fast. You grabbed my shirt and I grabbed your breast through your dress.

 

I moved faster and your legs wrapped around my waist, I thrusted in deeper, hitting your g-spot with each one. We came undone together, kissing each other passionately. I panted and looked down at you with a smile.

 

“Happy Halloween, sweetheart,” I said.

 

“Happy Halloween.” You smiled and kissed me softly.


	20. Vampire (Chibs)

Chib’s POV

I smirked and rolled us over, kissing your neck as you let out a breathless moan. I had to fight hard to keep my fangs under control which was hard since your blood smelled so good, especially mixed with your arousal. Sometimes being a vampire was tough, like with the bloodlust and sun but luckily my cross protected me from burning in the sun.

Crosses were believed to cure or repel vampirism but really they protect vampires from the sun. The tale protected actual vampires and kept people from figuring out the real from the fake. Which also kept you from figuring out what I was, you knew that I was hiding something but you had no idea what.

I moved my lips to yours and you rolled us over and pulled up quickly. Unfortunately, your hair had tangled around my cross and when you pulled up, the chain snapped. The sun streaming in from the window immediately started to burn my skin and I hissed before rolling us over and covering us both with the comforter. You looked up at me in shock.

“What the hell was that?” You asked.

“Baby… I gotta tell ya somethin’.” I said, nervously.

“What…?” You bit your lip as you watched me.

“I’m a Vampire,” I told you seriously and you looked at me for a minute.

“Umm… I… Alright?” You asked me and I chuckled at your reaction.

“Alright?” I asked.

“I guess as long as you aren’t cheating on me.” You shrugged and I started laughing. I kissed you softly and smiled.

“I love ya, lass,” I told you.

“I love you too, my sexy vampire.” You teased and reached up to untangle my cross from your hair, you handed it to me. “I’m guessing you need this back.” I took it from you and smiled as I took the comforter off of us. Now that I had the cross in my hand the sun didn’t affect me but I still got up and closed the curtains.

“Ya sure this doesnae bother ya?” I asked as I came back to the bed.

“You’re still my Chibs, that’s not going to change.” You smiled. “Can I see your fangs?” I chuckled and let my fangs out which I knew caused my eyes to go all black, you gasped but your hand moved up to touch the point of one fang.

“Ya scared?” I asked.

“No, turned on a little bit.” You answered honestly with a little smirk and I moved over top of you.

“Let me take a bite?” I smirked down at you, retracting my fangs, I playfully bit your neck where I knew you were ticklish. You giggled and tried to roll away from me, but I refused to let you go and add to it by tickling your sides too.

“I give! I give!” You laughed and I chuckled and stopped tickling you, pressing a kiss to your lips.


	21. Necromancer (Tig)

Reader’s POV

I came home early from work and I saw Tig’s bike in the driveway. Smiling, I went into the house and looked for him. Being as quiet as possible so I could surprise him, I frowned as I heard him chanting. I walked to our bedroom and opened the door quickly which caused him to jump and turn towards me, a real bone in his hands.

“What the actual fuck are you doing?” I looked at him like he was insane.

“I… um… I’m practicing for Halloween with a fake bone.” He stuttered through the sentence.

“Tig, thanks to you, I know what a real bone looks like versus a fake one. There’s still fucking dirt on them, you moron!” I put my hands on my hips and gave him, you better tell me the truth look.

“…I am a necromancer.” Tig said as a blush rose to his cheeks. 

“A what?” I looked at him confused.

“Basically, I’m a warlock that deals with the dead and spirits.” He told me.

“That… that explains so much.” I said trying to be surprised but really not being able to, it made so much sense now that I thought about it.

“You’re not surprised?” He asked looking at me.

“Honestly Tig? This is way low on the surprising shit you do.” I shrugged and went over to kiss him. “So you going to show me how to do this shit?” Tig chuckled and pulled me down on his lap, showing me the stuff he had for the helping a spirit travel to the other side spell, that he was about to perform before I came in.


	22. Mate Part 2 (Happy)

Happy’s POV

When a werewolf claims their mate, they both go into a two-week heat that has them wanting to fuck constantly, it’s the mate bonds way to try and reproduce. We were currently going into our second week of it and it had been amazing. I had learned and memorized pretty much every inch of your body and what you liked. Thankfully, you liked it rough almost as much as I did.

 

This was already our third time fucking this morning and both of our bodies were covered in bruises from the other. I had been withholding cumming for the past thirty minutes and you were on the verge of tears as you begged me to let you cum. 

 

“Hap…py… fuck! Please let me cum!” You cried out. I couldn’t deny you after you asked so nicely. I moved in and out quickly as I rubbed your clit hard. You came undone quickly at the sensations and I followed soon after.

 

We both laid there panting from our orgasms. I smirked and kissed you softly but didn’t move out of you.

 

“How was that?” I smirked.

 

“Fucking amazing…” You smiled then yawned, I softly stroked your hair.

 

“Go to sleep, baby.” I nuzzled your neck.

 

“But I want you…” You whined and I laughed.

 

“That’s the heat talking, baby, you need to rest,” I said softly and then I realized something. “Have you eaten anything today?”

 

“No.” You answered confused then whimpered as I pulled out.

 

“Come on, I can’t let you and my pups go hungry.” I smiled and helped you out of bed.

 

“I’m not pregnant yet.” You giggled.

 

“There’s no way you aren’t.” I pulled you close and put my hand over your stomach. I kissed you then looked at your stomach. “Ain’t that right, pups?”

 

“You’re silly.” You chuckled and I smiled.

 

“Go take a shower and I’ll make you breakfast.” I smacked your ass and turned you towards the bathroom. You moaned at the smack and headed to the shower, and I went to fix your favorites.


	23. Ghoul (Juice)

Reader’s POV

I wish I could say helping my old man and his brother bury a body was the weirdest thing I’d ever done, but sadly it wasn’t. Juice and Tig were burying the body of the man that tried to break into mine and Juice’s house. Unfortunately for him, I was home and I’m a great shot, now we were in the middle of the woods and I was on the lookout.

“Dude, you enjoy digging graves more than I do sometimes,” Tig commented to Juice, who was whistling a happy tune.

“What? It’s peaceful…” Juice shrugged and Tig chuckled.

“You’re such a ghoul,” Tig said which caused Juice and I paused.

“… Yeah… A ghoul... That’s so funny.” Juice chuckled awkwardly and I almost groaned at how stupid he was. Tig looked at us both, confused.

“What?” Tig asked us and Juice looked at me.

“Just tell him.” I sighed.

“Fine… I am a ghoul.” Juice told him and Tig looked at us like we were crazy.

“Yeah and I’m Bigfoot,” Tig said and went back to digging.

“No, really, Tig. I’m a ghoul, it comes from my mother’s side.” Juice told him seriously and I nodded to confirm it. Tig stopped and looked at us.

“You aren’t joking, are you?” Tig asked.

“Nope, and no I don’t eat human flesh before you ask,” Juice told him. “Just need to have my meat real raw.”

“Is that why you like your steaks still mooing basically?” Tig asked Juice. “You sure you don’t eat human?”

“No, they did that in olden days and it’s disgusting to even think about.” Juice made a disgusting face, Tig and I chuckled at him.

“Well as long as you don’t eat me, we’re cool,” Tig told him.

“Dude, I wouldn’t eat you even if I did eat human.” Juice and I laughed and Tig pouted.


	24. Good Boy (Kozik)

Kozik’s POV

Having the club know I was a shapeshifter was great but unfortunately, it got me into scenarios that I hated, like this past week. I had to shift into a dog and get information about the Mayans, every animal that I turned into was blonde though and the boys wanted me to be cute enough to get in so I was a blonde dachshund. The boys teased me nonstop about how I was so adorable and I was fucking sick of it.

Now that I was back to being human for awhile the boys couldn’t stop talking about it.

 

“So, Kozik,” Opie asked, obviously trying not to laugh. “How does it feel to be a good boy?”

“Hardy-har-har, ya giant fucking Sasquatch” I grumbled and crossed my arms.

 

“So what’s it like to catch your own tail? Is it like some existential “what is the purpose of life” moment? Or just, “holy shit, I just caught a mouthful of my own ass?” Jax added and Opie snorted.

 

“Now that you’re human, do you still have fleas?” Juice chuckled.

 

“I HAVE NEVER HAD FLEAS!” I yelled.

 

“Easy, lad. Now, Sit!” Chibs said doubled over laughing.

 

“Hey! Leave Kozik alone, he got some great Intel for us.” Tig told the guys which were weird but I wasn’t going to complain.

 

“Thank you!” I smiled at Tig.

 

“Yeah, I mean I finally found out why he doesn’t need a girl to lick his balls. He does it himself!” Tig and the others busted out laughing. I growled and flipped them off before storming off.


End file.
